


In to the woods

by Carolinne_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinne_1995/pseuds/Carolinne_1995
Summary: Soon to be married couple get lost in woods, spending night in old shag, finding dark secret...
Relationships: Bethany/Benajmin





	1. Intro

Hey there,

This story was a result of a little challenge my friend and I went through. Basically we used a spinning wheel app to choose genre, story type and plot direction... 

We came with Romance Action and Sexy...

Videos above each chapter are BGM, so listen to it while reading.


	2. Night in forest

https://youtu.be/wakxRuBOJlo Background music (BGM)

Everything was the same green and brown blur, normally Bethany Summers wasn't against spending time in woods, but only when she knows where she is... not like right now, when sun is setting and darkness is slowly creeping into the forest. Trees were thickly growing one close to another, that it was pretty challenging, not to trip on the roots. Benjamin Morris was just a few steps in front of her, doing his best to not fall as well. "Jimmy, admit it! We're lost." she shigh looking around her. 

Normally she would enjoy the scenery, atrament green trees, changing their colour to denser shades as sun left the horizon, first nocturnal animals making their way out of their homes, somewhere near them, probably on their right side was a running river and deeper in woods owls start hooting. Crickets got their concert ready... Then one big lightning crossed the sky and soon their ears were invaded by the sounds of raindrops bumping on the leaves of trees and needles of the pines. "Beth we can't stay out like this... we need to find a place to hide." Benjamin sigh, giving up his search for the camp site. Why did they go out in the middle of the night to search for fireflies, which only got them lost in the unfamiliar area with thunderstorms raging above them? "Jimmy, how much water do you have there? God knows how long we are staying out..." Bethany asked him, hugging her arms together as the air around them got a lot colder... for early May it was pretty cold at night especially in the forest. "Well we have three quarters of that 2 litter bottle, one small french baguette and two oat bars." he said looking through his backpack. "One torch light, some bandaids... oh and antiseptic spray." he finished closing the backpack.

Time was flying by and the rain wasn't getting any lighter, Bethany wasn't easily scared, but sudden thunders and nightlife of this forest was creeping her out. Not to mention the clothes that started to get wet and heavy. "The city was north from the campsite, we should head north, maybe that way we find-whoaa..." one root of a big old tree was slightly higher than she calculated and she tripped over it falling on the ground. Benjamin was immediately by her site, searching for those bandages he had in his backpack. Along with it he got the antiseptic spray and sprayed some on the scratched shin on her shin. She hissed upon the contact with the liquid, then he put the bandaid on and softly kissed her on the lips. "Careful sweetheart." he said softly brushing his thumb on her cheek. "Does it hurt much?" he asked, but she shook her head, jolting back up on her feets. Some scratch isn't going to stop her from getting out of this mess...

Their search for shelter went on, like it was eternity. Their food and water supplies were gone and Benjamin's phone died. Bethany's isn't going to last long either, only 35 presents left... "Look Beth, a shag!" Benjamin said relieved upon finding some sort of shelter, but Bethany wasn't thrilled to go in. "Jimmy I don't like this... there's no driveway nor any path to the shag, it looks vacant... I don't think we should go in..." she said "C'mon Beth, I know it looks shady, but do we have other choices?" he came to her, pulling her body closer, hugging her tight. "I know, but..." she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, that sooth her worries a little. "I'll protect you." he whispered, leaning down, giving her a long soft kiss on her plump lips. Another thunder growled through the rainy night, which ensured Bethany that taking the shelter in horror looking shag is much better than staying in the rain, waiting till the thunder hit a tree that would fall on them...


	3. Shag and dead body

https://youtu.be/j2bnj5hMkIw Background music (BGM)

Door screeched, when Benjamin opened them, they were standing in something like an entrance hall. Another thunder crossed the night sky and enlightened the room, upon which Bethany jumped, spooked, when she spotted the hunting trophies on the walls, deers, boars, raccoons… “Wait for me here, I’ll check the electricity.” Benjamin said, leaving Bethany in the room with dead animal heads. She picked her phone and with hands, shaking from the cold rainy night, she typed SOS messages with their location to friends in camp, hoping, praying for all saints for the message to go through. “The cords are destroyed…” Benjamin returned to the room, scaring the living daylights from Bethany. “Sorry baby… but there is some wood over there, in the next room, so we might be able to start a fire. Do you still have the lighter that Ross gave you to look after?” he asked her while he led her to the spacious living room. This place was some sort of a hunters shag, it could be pretty cozy, if someone took care of it.Fire was soon on and the room was drowning in soft warmness and dim light. “I don’t think that anyone lives here…” Bethany said silently, looking around the room, that was covered in dust and dirt. What used to be beautiful tapestry on the wall was now dirty hanging. Even the bear that was by the sofa wasn’t looking like anything else than trash…

Benjamin sat next to Bethany, pulling off the top layer of clothes that were wet, to let them dry. She followed his example and soon they were sitting there in shirts and pants, only clothing that stayed dry, while their jackets were spread by the fire, to dry. “I’ll go out, maybe there are some berries to eat.” he said standing up. “But hurry Jimmy, I have a bad feeling…” she said scared. For that short time, that they were staying there, she felt like they weren’t alone. 

She picked up the torch and decided to go look in the next room. She didn’t know why, but something was pulling her there… The Doors weren’t locked and didn’t even screech much, she looked around, torch facing to the floor. Then she froze, petrified, looking into 2 objects of crimson red in the left corner, like two smallest lights… her chest tightened and her breath quickened along with her heartbeat… then a big thunder almost deafened her so much that the torch fell out of her hand. She quickly picked it up and pointed it to the direction, from which the two weird lights were coming… finding nothing. Just a regular corner of a room, empty… that was probably her imagination. Then she moved the torch more to the right and screamed on top of her lungs…

Meanwhile Benjamin successfully found some raspberries and some mushrooms that they can prepare. He was proud of himself, but also pretty disappointed, he got them into this trouble. Only if he stopped her, or maybe if they went all together, Samuel is afterall local, he’d know the way out of the forest… but he rather blindly followed his fiance to the unfamiliar forest… He looked up, towards the shag, nothing changed, the flickering light of the fireplace was enlightening one of the dirty windows… Then he spotted two light spots, like small torches, crimson red ones… he felt uneasy, something was telling him, he wasn’t alone, well no one was in the forest, right? With all the nocturnal animals… Then he heard Bethany’s scream and the weird lights became the last of his problems…

He rushed into the living room and to the opened door, finding Bethany standing like a statue, looking in front of her. His eyes followed the shamrock green eyes of his fiance. He lost his breath, his heart stopping for a moment, when his eyes met the empty sockets of a remains, that once were eyes of a human being. IT was more less a skeleton, that was covered by a thin layer of dry skin, just sitting there on a chair, like it was watching TV or something… “Come, there’s no need to stay in this room…” he said pulling on the hem of her shirt, to make her move. She obliged, returning to the sofa in the living room. At least water was still running in there, probably from an underground well. He managed to find a pot and wash it, putting the mushrooms to water and cooking them in the fireplace. It wasn’t the tastiest meal on earth, but at least they weren’t hungry anymore.

Later on, he laid on the sofa, and Bethany joined him, Normally they would have a wild sex by now, but that was out of question, with Mr. pergament in the other room, plus Benjamin wasn’t able to push the crimson lights out of his head. Bethany shifted closer to his face, capturing his lips in soft sweet kiss, but as it went with them, they both were freaks, when it came to physical contact, so the soft kiss remaindered soft for only a few moments, before they deep end it and started heavily making out on the old dusty sofa. He always loved the feeling of her snake bites lip piercings, cold metal with her hot breath and warm lips was turning him on. Her fingers in the top part of his hair, as he was wearing undercut, tangled in soft blond strands with black roots, he followed her example grabbing a handful of her firefly rusty long silky hair with one hand, squeezing her slightly thickened butt, that made her form more of a pear, giving to the rest of her body that was shaped in sporty slim way. She was keeping her hands on his firm muscular chest. 

After a while, they broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes. Never ceased to surprise him with their unusual colour… shamrock green irises with caramel outline of the iris. With every blink of her eyes, long dense eyelashes fluttered like the eyes of collectible dolls. He brushed a string of her hair behind her ear, softly smirking when his fingertips brushed the area, behind her ear, where a little dove tattoo was. “You’re so beautiful…” he sighs, feeling like he won a lottery, having such an amazing fiance. “That scar makes you look badass, you know?” she leaned to his face again, ringer running on a small scar that was on his shoulder, since his 8 years of age, when he cracked his shoulder blade. “Does it though?” he smirked “Do you like me looking badass?” he teased her, knowing the answer in advance. She kissed him, softly and lovingly, before she rested her head on his chest, letting the sound of rain, firewood cracking and his heartbeat work as a lullaby.


	4. Saviour

https://youtu.be/3TNK916Pjto Background music (BGM)

Sounds of creaking parquet woke Bethany. Fear took over her body and very silently, she shook her fiance’s sleeping body. This was actually a bad habit of his, once he fell asleep, there was a very hard time waking him up. His eyes flutter open, still sleepy, having no understanding of why she is waking him up at night. “Someone is there…” she whispered, voice shaking in fear, pointing on the entrance hall, where the steps were coming from. Once Benjamin heard the steps too, the protective site of his personality kicked in, leaving Bethany behind himself, picking the fireplace shovel for defence… He then swiftly opened the door, shoveling in air, ready to hit anyone or anything that was disturbing their sleep… but sudden light blinded him. “It’s ranger Roy, calm down.” a voice came from the front and soon Benjamin’s eyes got used to the blazing light of the ranger's torch. “Baby it’s one of the forest rangers.” Benjamin’s face appeared in the doors, ensuring Bethany they’re not under attack. 

Ranger walked into the living room, to check on them. “Your friends, those camps nearby, they got your message and immediately notified us. Thanks to that GPS locator, we were able to locate the phone and find you here.” he said, giving them a cup of hot cocoa, from the thermos bottle. Hot liquid quickly warmed them up and sugar boosted their brains. “Ranger, there is a dead body in the next room.” Benjamin recalled the pergament guy. Ranger nodded and took the huge flashlight he had with him. “That's the owner of this place. He was very territorial and anytime someone got close to this place, he started shooting on them from his rifle. So no one even thought he might have died.” Ranger explained. 

Bethany and Benjamin went to his car, which was supposed to take them to the campsite to their friends. Roy on the other hand stayed for a few more minutes, looking at the body of James Fairden, that guy was in his forties in best shape and health, there was no way he’d die of natural causes, but how did he die then? That was a mystery. “Hey guys, I found grumpy James’s body. Send someone to take it from here.” he said to walkie talkie. “Roger that.” his colleague replied. 

It was angry, it was furious. He dared to touch his toy… it is his toy!!! It bared its razor sharp fangs, following the ranger with flickering crimson red eyes, how he told someone to come and take his toy… They won’t… no, it will turn them into other toys… The being in darkness crunched in the corner, growling, angry, but its sounds disappeared in the howling wind. Ranger didn’t even know that something was there with him, ready to take the lives of his colleagues, if they come any closer to the dead man, its toy. Being hasn’t hurt the young couple, it hasn’t had a reason to. They left his toy be, they haven’t touched it… it let them go...


End file.
